The Witching Hour
by AvidObserver
Summary: A sleepless Hermione starts exploring the castle, she ends up exploring Draco... hehehe HG/DM Rated M for future chapters please leave me reviews, encourages the whole updating thing :P
1. Midnight meetings

**Disclaimer: Not J.K Rowling in disguise, I do not own Harry Potter, just using the interesting characters. **

* * *

**The Witching Hour**

**Chapter One**

For weeks she couldn't sleep, lying restlessly in her 4 poster bed Hermione stared up at the canopy, willing with every fibre of her body for sleep to come. By the end of every night not only did her bones ache with tiredness but she felt frustrated that yet another night had gone by in which she neither rested or was productful. She worried most about how this strange occurrence was affecting her school work.

One night when lying uselessly on her bed was particularly frustrating, Hermione made a decision which would have been inconceivable to a more well rested version of herself, she quietly crept out of the girls dormitory and back down the staircase into the common room. After a few moments of wrestling with her conscience she opened the portrait hole and climbed out into the empty castle. Its resounding quietness reminded her of a Roald Dahl book she loved as a child, The BFG, when the witching hour of night fell, when all life was asleep, anything could happen...

With her wand lighting her way she let her feet wander, relentlessly walking without purpose, she found herself in an unfamiliar corridor. The moonlight was shining through the high windows and illuminating the castle. It glowed with a strange but beautiful eeriness, casting shadows that she thought would be characteristic of a movie, right before something important was about to happen. As if answering her thoughts she saw a distant figure running around the end of the corridor, as they moved into the moonlight she saw glowing white blond hair and a lean but well muscled body, especially apparent as he ran toward her. Before she had a chance to make out his face, he had levelled with her and in one movement he roughly seized her around her waist and with his other hand covering her mouth he pulled them both into a secret archway covered by a hanging cloth.

In the gap between the hanging and the stone wall Hermione saw Peeves rocket around the corner into the corridor they had been occupying seconds ago. The sensible part of Hermione scolded herself for being so careless, she had experienced running across Peeves at night before and it was not an experience she was anxious to repeat. However these thoughts were soon over powered by another part of her, thrilled and excited by the situation she felt herself shiver with adrenaline at the thought of narrowly missing being caught out of bed by being pulling into a hidden archway...

As these thoughts took hold of her mind she began to take in her physical situation, her body was pulled flush up against him, this beautiful stranger. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he held her tightly, and as she breathed in she almost fainted with pleasure at his scent, a teasing hint of cologne that intermingled with that smell... that smell that all men have. Hermione was abruptly torn out of this wonderful reverie as the man in question suddenly let go of her and moved between her and the hanging, holding it back and letting the moonlight fall softly on Hermione's face. He looked angelic with the moonlight behind him, illuminating his hair where it touched him, turning it into a halo around his face. As Hermione enjoyed the view she had no idea how much he was enjoying his own.

Hermione had neglected to put on anything over her white cotton slip, coming down to mid-thigh with fine lace edging, it was fitted to reveal her slim figure and in the moonlight it glowed softly against her creamy skin. With her brown curls falling down around her face and luminous brown eyes shining up at him, he felt like there could be no more a beautiful creature in the world.

That was when Draco Malfoy realised who he had just called beautiful...

Taken a-back, Draco stumbled out into the Corridor, Hermione quickly following, anxious to find out who this boy was. When she saw his face in the moonlight the surprise showed on hers. "Granger, what are you doing out here?" said Draco in a poisonous whisper.

"I-I couldn't sleep." Said Hermione, still recovering from the shock of seeing Malfoy, "and who are you to be asking questions anyway, you're out here in the middle of the night as well!" she added indignantly.

"Yes but I wasn't the one who almost got us caught by Peeves now was I?" replied Draco smugly, a silence filled with tension followed as they stared each other down.

Not being able to stand staying under that piercing grey-eyed stare any longer, Hermione broke the silence, "So what is this thing behind the hanging anyway, some sort of archway?"

"Have to have your nose in everything don't you Granger?" said Draco icily, but nevertheless he moved forward to take a closer look as well... Pulling back the wall hanging they discovered a door rather than the stone archway they were expecting, Hermione attempted to open the door but without much success, even after pulling out her wand and trying Alohamora (Standard Book of spells, Chapter 7).

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and break down a door, I'm going to bed before Peeves comes back this way, but feel free to stay Granger, detention would probably do you good." said Draco.

"And what's that's supposed to mean?" growled Hermione.

"You look like you could do with something bad, trade your halo for horns for once..." Draco said smirking, "You never know you might even like it." At that moment they both turned their heads to what sounded like Peeves dropping a suit of armour down a nearby staircase, they looked back at each other for the briefest of seconds before they both sprinted as fast as they could in the opposite direction. When they came to the end of the corridor Draco did something he would later wonder about, he turned and looked back at Hermione fleeing into the other end of the corridor. He had to pause in awe as he saw her beautifully curved body running, with the lace at her hem playing around her knee's and the cotton of her slip hugging her body. Her face looked just as beautiful as it turned back to look at him, a few of the curls that had been hanging loosely down her back fell across her face as she smiled...

Later that night when Draco was back in his own 4-poster he let his mind trail back over the events of the night, he remembering the look in her eyes when they had heard Peeves coming back toward the corridor, if he didn't know miss goody two shoes better he would have sworn that she almost looked excited...


	2. Through the door

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other characters of the series. I just have fun with them. **

**Chapter Two**

The next day when Hermione saw Draco in classes, he showed no sign of acknowledging the previous night's transgressions; however Hermione couldn't help wondering if he too puzzled over the mysterious door. She hadn't told Harry of Ron about her night time stroll, or about her plans to go back there tonight. For once she wanted something to herself, and there was the fact that if Malfoy showed up again while Ron and Harry were with her they wouldn't escape without a confrontation. Even in her slightly more daring mindset, being caught out of bed because of this possibility was not something she was willing to risk, however she was willing to risk running into Malfoy again, although he was annoying, he made the situation feel... more exciting.

"Could it have been excitement?" wondered Draco on the way back from dinner. Surely not from miss goody-two-shoes Granger, being caught breaking the rules wouldn't be something the bushy haired know-it-all would enjoy. "Really it's not that bushy..." he corrected himself, just loose curls. He'd noticed this again this morning when she'd thrown her head back laughing at something someone had said, the sunlight turning her curls chocolaty brown next to her creamy skin... "Beautiful" he muttered to himself. But he was letting his thoughts run away with him again, and as he climbed through the portrait hole he had to further chide himself for wondering if she'd go back again tonight... but he didn't really expect he'd run into her again when he went back to check out that mysterious doorway, not literally at least.

Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole after the common room had emptied, conveniently people were used to her studying late into the night, and checked for Peeves and Filch on the Marauder's Map she had borrowed from Harry. She took the coast being clear as a good omen and set off to find the door that had so intrigued her the night before. If she had chanced to look down at the Map again she would have seen Draco doing exactly the same...

After many wrong turns and some scoldings from paintings whose inhabitants were not too happy about being woken up in the middle of the night, Hermione finally turned into a corridor that looked familiar. As she approached the wall hanging she took out the map again, hoping to find some hint of what might be behind the door, another corridor marked on the map perhaps? To her astonishment she saw the figure labelled Hermione tapping the doorknob with its miniature wand and a tiny speech bubble appeared next to it. The word inside it was _Entrencium_."Entrencium" whispered Hermione as she tapped the doorknob. She heard the click of the lock and almost simultaneously she heard the voice which sent a thrilled shiver down her spine. "Out of bed two nights in a row? What a naughty little witch you are."Draco chuckled evilly as he approached, eyes smouldering.

"And I suppose you're any better?" retorted Hermione, hoping Draco couldn't see the blush colouring her cheeks.

"Well I felt it was my duty to get to the bottom of this mysterious door business" said Draco officiously as he stood cornering her against the stone archway. Then he leaned in closer and Hermione was dazzled as she saw a smile flit across his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he whispered "And who could resist such an intrigue." Hermione was not sure whether he meant the door or her... "Curiosity killed the cat" said Hermione in a voice not much louder than Draco's whisper. She seemed to be having trouble breathing and she could feel the cold stone wall through her robes as she pressed her back against it, trying to keep a respectable distance from Draco.

The respectable distance was shattered as Draco closed the gap between them so swiftly she had no time to respond. "Good thing I'm not a cat then" breathed Draco against Hermione's ear. She shuddered as she breathed in his scent for the second time, and felt heat flush her body as she contrasted the cold stone behind her to the warmth of Draco's body against hers.

Then as quickly as he had moved before he was gone, and standing calmly perusing the door in front of them. In a brief moment of shock Hermione wondered whether she had imagined it, but as she took deep calming breaths she could still smell a delicious lingering scent which was becoming shockingly familiar. She decided she was still quite sane.

"So how do you propose we open the door then?" said Draco still facing the wood "Got a suitable spell in that oversize brain of yours?" Hermione was surprised as he turned toward her with a small smile. His insults had become less bitter, more like a joke between friends... which was outstandingly weird considering it was Draco Malfoy.

Feeling a fraction more like her old self Hermione stepped forward and opened the door, happy to know the answer to at least one of his questions. What was behind the mysterious door neither of them was expecting. It was a perfect replica of the Hogwarts grounds... even more astounding was that it appeared to be a late afternoon in spring, rather than the dead of night which cloaked the real Hogwarts.

As the shock wore off they both slowly walked forward into the afternoon sunshine. Turning around they saw the doorway which they had just came through standing solitary; the wall was apparently nonexistent on this side. "I guess Fred and George didn't know all the secrets of Hogwarts after all" said Hermione.

Draco stepped forward and closed the standing doorway before leaning back against it, arms folded across his chest, giving his best heartbreaking grin. Hermione couldn't resist giving her own mischievous grin back. Then in a very unhermionelike way she turned and ran gleefully down the grassy hill. Draco, feeling the same childish thrill that had sent Hermione bolting, ran after her. As she ran Hermione tore off the unnecessary cloak and garments which were restricting in the warm sun until she was down to her light cotton school shirt and skirt. Draco, seeing Hermione rip her clothes off, felt an anamislitic growl growing inside his chest and a tightness in his pants. If only she hadn't stopped at her top and skirt...

Soon Draco had shed his own heavier clothing and his shirt as well, revealing the smooth planes of his muscles underneath, a sight which would make any girl pant with lust. Halfway down the hill Draco had caught up to Hermione ran like a shadow behind her, sending a shot of thrill and adrenaline through his body all the way down to his... toes. Sudden their feet were a mess of knots as they fell entwined in each down the hill. They rolled and bounced on top of each other until they landed softly at the bottom, cradled in the long grass. Hermione was lying on top of Draco's bare chest, grass in her hair and legs still tangled in Draco's. He felt the wonderful pressure of her body lying on top of him, the feel of the sun on his face and saw it as a halo shining through the curls of her hair. He smelt the warm grass mixed with her perfume and wondered if there was any better place in the world. Far too soon he felt Hermione move to get up. Not willing to give up this feeling or this moment he shook his head. "no Hermione, just... stay" said Draco looking up into her brown eyes that were frowning in confusion until he snaked his arm up and around her, pulling her back down into the grass with him.


	3. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling I would have more money.**

**Chapter Three**

Time stopped as they lay there in each others arms. Draco ran his fingers through her hair and along the back of her neck, rewarded by Hermione's sighs of pleasure at his touch. She ran her hands down his arms, along the muscles of his chest tracing the perfect curves of abs and let her fingers lightly graze over his nipples which illicited a wonderful growl from Draco that she felt resonate from his chest as he arched his neck back. He ran his hands in circles on her lower back and over her hips, pulling her futher on top of him with enough pressure to make his growing erection harder.

Not being able to take much more of this, Draco flipped Hermione over and rolled ontop of her capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Moving against each other their mouths pushed all their passion into the hungry kiss. Hermione felt Draco's tounge trace the opening of her lips and she willingly surrendered her mouth to his. His warm tounge explored her hot cave and enticed her tounge to dance with his in the most all consuming kiss she had ever felt. Her body melted into his, blurring the line of two seperate bodies and between dreaming and reality. When they could go no longer without air Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, both panting heavily.

"I dont want to make you do anything you're not ready for" surprised Hermione looked up into his stormy eyes and saw how true that was. The caring and gentle expression in his eyes were enough to make her heart melt and sing at the same time. She reached up and touched his cheek, pulling his face down into a tender kiss. Expressing without words how much she needed him and how grateful she was for his willingness to wait for her.

Every night they could, Hermione and Draco went back to the spring time room just to be with each other. Draco would sit with his back against the tree by the lake and hold Hermione in his arms. Theirs kisses unpredictably changed from fleather light tenderness to all consuming passion. In their own world there was no war, there was no social rules, there was nothing except them and the pleasure they gave each other.

Hermione would have gone there every night, she didnt sleep anyway, but she thought of Draco and the shadows that darkened his eyes every morning after he spent the night with her rather than sleeping. so they alternateted their nights of sleep and spring time, and this night appart added to the anticipation they felt during the long days before they were together again.

On their nights appart Hermione didn't sleep. She couldnt sleep, no matter how long she tried, so she thought about Draco, her dragon, her prince... at night she would lie in bed and picture his eyes and the way they looked so lovingly at her, his hands and how they drew lines of fire on her skin, his arms and how they felt so protective around her... and how she was ready for more. She wanted him. She wanted all of him.


	4. The red dress

**Chapter Four**

She made sure she was back in Gryffindor tower early; she wanted plenty of time to get ready. Tonight they weren't just going to visit summer grounds. 'Tonight Draco will be in my room, in my bed' whispered Hermione to herself, still overwhelmed at the idea.

She pulled on the red dress with long sleeves, smoothing out the stretchy fabric over the curves of her hips. It dipped low, revealing the creamy white curve of her breasts. Hermione was not a habitual make up wearer, but tonight she wore a lipstick the same shade as her dress. Nervously she glanced back over the room as she stepped out the door.

The moon was full. It flooded the corridor the same way it had that first night... Draco was leaning back against the cold stone wall, his platinum blond hair covering his downcast eyes but a hint of his smile was still discernable. He glanced up for the tenth time, hoping he'd see his angel walking toward him. Instead he saw what he thought must be the definition of sin.

The lust incapacitated him as he saw the curves of her body, the clever smile on her lips, the desire in her eyes...

She was standing so close to him that he could feel the warmth of her body. He felt his heart race when he watched a wicked smile start in her eyes and spread across her crimson stained lips.

Just when he was beginning to recover Hermione started backing away from him, drawing him after her like an invisible chain wrapped around his chest. He followed her through the castle until finally he stepped through the Gryffindor portrait hole. The silence roared in his ears as the crept into her bedroom, and his heart stopped in shock as she slammed him back against the door, red lips crushing against his.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and twined her fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth harder against hers. Draco ran his hands down the sides of her dress, over the curves of her hips. He pulled her flush up against him and felt desire pulse through him like the rapid thumping of his heart. Draco ran his tongue along the line of Hermione's lips; she opened her mouth to him and whimpered as his tongue explored her mouth. They were fused together as one, consumed in a world controlled by senses – there was only the heat, the warmth of their mouths, the delicious pressure of another's body...

Draco pulled back and looked straight into Hermione's lust filled eyes. He grabbed her waist and roughly spun her around against the wall, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. His mouth crushed down on hers again before slowly and torturously kissing along her jaw line. He found the pulse point at her neck, biting and sucking until it ached and Hermione was moaning with pleasure. He started moving further down her neck, ranging from feather soft kisses to bites that towed the line between pleasure and pain. He stopped at the line between her neck and collarbone, returning to her mouth for one slower, burningly passionate kiss. Hermione's dress still rested just below her hips; through it she could fell Draco's urgent desire. As his mouth melted into hers she felt all her muscles contract and release with intense pleasure before Draco surprised her, pulling her away from the wall and throwing her onto the four poster bed.

He blanketed her body with his; sliding his hands up the outside of her thighs as he took possession of her mouth. Hermione's hands pulled him down onto her as they explored the smooth muscles of his lower back. She ran her hands up further over his back and Draco sat up as she pulled his shirt off. His movement ground his hips in to Hermione's, transforming their lustful kisses into savage animalistic desire. Draco growled as he ripped off her dress and flung it across the room. Hermione made a similar noise in the back of her throat while she undid his belt buckle.

Draco starred down at her in awe; her perfect creamy skin, her beautiful breasts heaving with her exertive breathing, the dark curls between her legs... Hermione flipped Draco onto his back and he lifted his hips so she could more easily remove what was restraining his arousal. Her eyes widen in surprises at his length. Draco smiled at her expression and pulled himself up to wrap his fingers in her hair and let his lips capture her attention again. Hermione threw her leg over his, straddling him. Draco's tongue imitated what his lower half clearly desired, thrusting in and further into Hermione's welcoming mouth. As she felt her heart beat pump harder and harder Hermione slowly lowered herself onto Draco's length; he filled her so completely. She threw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure, she had never experienced such paradise, he filled her, stretching her, making her wet with pleasure...

Draco gripped her hips as his eyes rolled back into his head. She was so tight around him, so wet. He guided her hips with his hands, lifting her and bringing her down hard against him. Their pace quickened as they both moved passed the initial overwhelming of their senses. Draco flipped Hermione back over and drew back, pumping into her harder and harder, moving deeper and deeper. They both felt the pressure growing, Hermione felt the molten warmth flow threw her and held her breath in anticipation. 'Come with me; come with me to paradise...' Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, his breath hot as he nibbled on her earlobe. They both felt the first waves of their orgasm consume them at the same time. Draco and Hermione moved as one, riding the waves in ecstasy. An eternity stretched out in that moment. The line between where Draco stopped and Hermione began was blurred, their bodies and souls were melted together and they were one. As the waves began to recede they slowed and drew out the last sweet, pleasure filled touches. Draco slowly withdrew and rolled onto the bed next to Hermione. All they could do was lay there panting, filling their lungs with much needed oxygen as their hands found each other. As they lay their basking in the afterglow their hearts slowed and began pumping in a new way; they pumped as one, pulsing with their love. Draco's heart had found Hermione's and in doing so became whole. When he finally had energy enough Draco rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around Hermione, she leaned back against his chest and finally, she slept.


End file.
